The present invention relates to an electronic music synthesizer, and in particular to a synthesizer which is capable of easy programming by the player.
Electronic music synthesizers which simulate musical effects, many of which are not producible by ordinary musical instruments, are well known and have been used extensively in modern music. Most synthesizers, however, are capable of being used effectively only by musicians having a rather sophisticated knowledge of audio electronics, because of the necessity for individually setting the various circuit parameters which are desired, by means of individual switches and potentiometers. Although such a synthesizer offers virtually unlimited flexibility in programming, and is therefore attractive to the serious student of music and audio electronics, it does not lend itself well to the majority of amateur musicians, who would like to play synthesized music but are not capable of making the individual settings which are necessary to achieve the desired sounds.